Tia
|Current = Loner |Current VA = Moonkitti |Flashback = The West, Things Best Left Forgotten, Fall From Grace, Rise To Power, Love Hurts }} Tia is a small, silver she-wolf with light gray tinged shoulders, petite light gray markings dappling her cheeks, a tail coiled with light gray rings, and ice-blue eyes. Personality Before her death, Tia was shown to be a cheerful, timid, and playful young she-wolf. She appears to enjoy lighly teasing her littermates and Lupis. For example, at the beginning of 'Things Best Left Forgotten part 1', she asks Lupis how he already forgot about visiting the kingdom with a huge smile on her face. To add to the previous two sentences, she also teases Lupis by jokingly stating Mink was a princess before she met Balder. However, it is shown that in certain situations, she can become easily frightened. (Ex: When Rune is looking at her and her siblings.) Trivia *Tia means 'Aunt' in Spanish and Portuguese, or 'Princess' in Greek. *Tia was purposely made to closely resemble Luna, so Lupis would trust her, due to their resemblance. History The West : Tia appears briefly, huddled next to her two siblings, Erol and Aurora. She is licking her mother on the nose, while Yin-Yang mentions that she was one of the two daughters among their first and "only" litter. : She is seen later in the story, disembodied with her head upside-down in a pool of scarlet blood, as Yin-Yang explains the details of why and how Rune killed her and the rest of her family. Things Best Left Forgotten : Tia is first seen as Lupis' older sibling. She appears constantly cheerful, and tends to giggle a lot. She asks her brother how he could have possibly forgot where they were traveling to so soon, but in Lupis' defense, Aurora steps in and explains he was asleep. While Aurora and Erol bicker between whether or not Lupis is strong enough to walk on his own, Tia laughs in between them when Aurora insults Erol. Shortly after they enter the Kingdom, she interrupts her father, Balder's story, and claims that Mink, her mother, must have been a princess. Aurora states that Mink was not a princess, and that she has constantly told her before that she was an outsider. While Lupis and Balder confront each other, she is heard arguing with Aurora in the back. : Tia is the first of the royal litter to die after Balder is killed. When Rune and his wolves appear, she is grasped by the scruff in Rune's jaws. He violently shakes her around, sawing away her neck muscle, and bites off her head. Her head slowly falls onto the forest floor, creating a puddle of blood. The scene traumatizes Lupis (who had already witnessed the death of Balder seconds before) even more. : After all of Lupis' presumed family members die, she is later seen looming in his memory, laughing with her siblings. Shortly after this, it pans over to her disembodied head lying on the ground. Tia is not seen or mentioned after this in this episode. Love Hurts : Tia makes a cameo in this episode, along with her littermates. : When Rune's flashback starts, she, along with Erol and Aurora, are seen huddled together sleeping. : As Rune leaves Mink and Balder's den, Tia is briefly seen waking up, yawning, and falling back to sleep. Family Family Members= Parents: : Balder (Father): Deceased : Mink (Mother): Deceased Siblings: : Aurora (Sister): Deceased : Erol (Brother): Deceased Half-Brothers (Through Mink): : Lupis : : Kong"Brothers" by Patch21 : Deceased : Czar : Deceased : Sokka : Deceased Uncles: : Kahleel : : Apollo : Cousins: : Marra : : Gri: : Phantom: Deceased : Zero: Deceased Grandfather: : Vadar : Great Aunt: : Yin-Yang : |-| Family Tree= Gallery Tia Reference.png taitaitaitai.jpg tiatiatiatia.jpg Mink, Baulder and pups.png Screen Shot 2014-05-05 at 9.26.16 PM.png|Lupis seeing Luna as Tia when he wakes up Ep25 Erol,Aurora,Tia.png TiAurora.png Mink, Baulder and pups.png Ep17-2S1-0042.jpg The heads of the royal family.png Screenshot 2019-06-25 at 9.06.53 PM.png|Tia's death. Screenshot 2019-06-25 at 9.12.55 PM.png|A cheerful Tia. Quotes References }} Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Wolves Category:Royal Family Members Category:Loners Category:Characters voiced by Moonkitti Category:The West Characters Category:Things Best Left Forgotten Characters Category:Fall From Grace, Rise To Power Characters Category:Love Hurts Characters